


The Campaign

by mvon78



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben is grumpy, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, My First Fanfic, if veep had star wars, im a politics nerd and I am projecting, they work together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvon78/pseuds/mvon78
Summary: After spilling her guts to a stranger at a bar, Rey goes from a field organizer to the manager of Ben Solo's campaign efforts, a job she did not want and did not ask for. Ben reluctantly says yes to his mother's request for him to help his campaign, but never thought it would mean he would have to deal with his over-eager, over positive, energizer bunny of a staffer. The amount of time they are forced to spend together is ungodly and yet somehow the most fun the two have had in months.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

When Rey first thought about working on a presidential campaign, she never thought she would be screamed at in the middle of a ballroom in a Hamptons Inn, in the middle of rural Iowa. She stood steady, her feet aching from her canvassing earlier that day as Poe, the communications director of the Organa campaign, dressed her down for speaking for the campaign to reporters. 

"Your job is not to try and articulate the complicated foreign policy ideas of this campaign to the press! You are a field organizer, your is to focus on the voters we need to win the caucus! You are not as important as you think you are in your west wing fantasies! Y'got it!"

She nodded and stayed quiet as Poe turned on a dime and walked away, fuming as he went. Rey quickly moved back to her desk, hoping to make herself as small as she possibly could be. Finn, a field organizer for the adjacent county to hers and a good friend, came over to check in a few minutes later. She wiped away her tears quickly when she felt his hand on her back. 

"Don't take it too personally, Poe's just stressed out."

"He's always stressed out, but he's never screamed at me like this. I know I messed up, but I just feel so useless and stupid."

"Are you kidding me? You've signed up more caucus-goers than anyone else for the past two weeks. It was a minor slip up and Poe is just taking out his stress on you. He's been having trouble getting the Senator's son to cooperate. He's been very resistant to helping out with the campaign and Poe thinks Leia needs to have a good family life narrative to help with her numbers with evangelicals."

Rey knew of the Senator's son in theory, she had heard through the food chain that they were not close whatsoever. The rumour was that he was a bit of a spoiled brat but a talented data analyst when he wanted to be. It's just that he never wanted to be one on his mother's campaigns. She was still exhausted from the day and her dressing down, something Finn could notice quickly. 

"Why don't you go to bed? You worked your ass off today and you have to be exhausted from all the walking. We both know you haven't actually rested in at least a week." When Rey hesitated to disagree, Finn began to all but shoved her out the door, "I can cover for you tonight, and it's already 9:30 anyways so most people will be out of here soon. Please go get some sleep or a drink or something. You deserve to relax for a bit."

Rey knew that he was right and ended up thanking him before making her way back to the lobby. She didn't mind living out of hotels and random bedrooms people let her stay in during the cycle. The people were always friendly, and at least Rey had a warm bed at the end of the day. She knew some people had issues with the constant movement, but she found it normal after moving from foster home to foster home as a child. 

As she strolled towards the elevators, she couldn't help but peek at the bar as Poe's words rang in her head, and almost subconsciously, her feet seemed to guide her to sit on the barstool and order herself a double gin and tonic. She knew she could only have one, for both financial and resting reasons but she still decided to savour it, nonetheless. The bar was pretty empty as a whole, with a few people scattered in some tables and only one other person at the high-top bar. The man seemed ginormous in comparison to her, with jet black hair that covered his forehead. Whether it was her exhaustion, her general loneliness, or just her outright over-emotional state at the moment, Rey's need for companionship outweighed her pride as she moved one seat over to try and talk to the man. 

"Hi." She said, displaying her four English honours classes she took in university so eloquently

The man looked at her for a minute before saying hello himself. An awkward silence ensued before they both tried to start a sentence, interrupting each other in the process. She chuckled and he kind of just sighed before asking, "Rough day?" in the type of tone that made it clear he was only doing this out of social niceties. 

"Is it that easy to tell?" she sighed. "My boss just screamed at me in front of everyone. And I don't even think he's angry at me, but he took it out on me, and that sucks." Why she was so vulnerable in the middle of this midlevel hotel bar with a total stranger is a mystery to her, but Rey does feel mysteriously better.

"Well, why don't you just quit if you don't like your job."

"Because I do love being on the campaign," he flinches at this word, "and I want to do everything I can to help the Senator win. Some days just suck."

"Oh, so you're a staffer then?"

"Barely, I organize volunteers in a few counties, which is super valuable and important, but I don't know. I know this is naïve, but I kind of thought I'd be higher up on the food chain like I have more ideas to offer y' know?" Rey ends the question by looking up from her drink she's been staring at and looking the man directly in his eyes. His features were striking in a very angular kind of way. They all seemed to work together to give him an indescribable type of attraction. He did not look generally sympathetic but interested instead. The bartender had refilled his drink at this point, leading her to wonder if the man she had been spilling her guts to was only listening because he was drunk.

"Well, what if you solved the problem that your boss is stressed out about?" 

She scoffed, downing her drink before answering his question. "He's stressed out because our candidate's son won't help us campaign, which I have many issues with! Number one, why should this woman with a proven record and effective history in government need her son to keep up appearances. Why can't she just be evaluated on her policies and not her mothering abilities!"

"Because the American voting public is dumb." He said in a bored tone.

"I don't think they're dumb; there is just entrenched patriarchy that needs to be actively unlearned!" Her gender studies professor would be so proud. "The second problem is that even if I knew who and where her son is, I heard that he's stubborn and a libertarian and like, what am I supposed to say to that!" Rey is so exasperated by the end of her question she takes another sip of her drink, which has been magically refilled.

"Well," said the man somewhat amused, "What would you say if you could? To convince this libertarian son."

Rey takes a few seconds to think, but it feels as if the words are just bubbling out of her. "I would say that it's not fair that his mother chose a profession that demanded he constantly be a happy participant. And while that sucks, if he could just get over himself for a few months, he could help his country and fellow citizens for generations! While it might have been hard to have her as a mother for the few years I lived in her district, the Senator's policies vastly improved my life within the system. She has a plan to improve millions of people's healthcare and offer childcare for millions of children. Her plan for public education would create a future generation of Americans that don't have to face shitty expensive tests that cause constant mental health issues. And I understand that he may not agree with his mother, but thousands of people have been working tirelessly to help get her elected because they understand that she will work her hardest to make the country fairer and more equitable for everyone. She's strong and opinionated and a trailblazer, and I believe she will help to guide the future of this country. I would say that it sucks he has to be the one to help out but if he did, he would know he did everything in his power to make this country the best it can be, to help the country live up to its full potential. And for many of the people working on this campaign, it feels like a life and death project, because-Jesus Christ-I don't know what I'll do if Snoke wins."

She finally took a breath after her mini-speech, looking into her bar mates' eyes, which were so full of intrigue and shame all in one. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry for all the rambling, I think my drink is a little strong. But thank you for listening, this was just the talk I needed!"

The man stuttered for a second before speaking. "Yeah, well, I'm glad I could help." 

She smiled once more before leaving some crumpled cash on the bar for the server and wishing her companion good night, eager to go to sleep and her passion for waking up reignited. 

The next morning when Rey walked into the makeshift offices, there was a palpable change in energy in the room. Poe seemed to be floating on air. She decided it would still be best to avoid him after yesterday. Finn looked up at her as she made her way over to her desk, leading Rey to ask 'why the difference' with her eyes. 

"Well, good morning to you too!"

"Yeah, yeah. But seriously, what happened? This place seems like it went through a total 180?"

"Apparently the Senator's son agreed to cooperate out of nowhere! Last night he called Poe in the middle of the night to say he was willing to help the campaign!" They chatted for a few more minutes before turning to their work. Only making a small dent in her duties about half an hour into her workday, Rey felt a shadow from above her. She looked up to see the man from the bar the previous night. She couldn't tell if hers better looking now or if she was just too tipsy to notice it. 

"Hey." 

"Hi." 

"What are you doing here? Did my rambling convince you to volunteer with us?" She offered a friendly smile, which was just barely returned. 

"I guess you could say that-" 

He was interrupted by Poe rushing over, and before Rey can do anything, she is swept up into a crushing hug from him. "Oh, Rey, bless your always organizing soul!"

"What are you talking about Poe?"

Poe looks to the man, muttering, "You haven't told her yet?"

"You didn't give me a chance, Poe." He bites back. 

"Oh well, Rey, you are getting a promotion!"

"What?" 

"You'll be heading up the Ben Solo's campaign efforts!" He explains. This is when Rey figures out how truly stupid, she was the night before.


	2. Chapter 2

While Rey hoped one day she would be able to meet the Senator she worked so hard for, she had realized early on that this might not be realistic when considering the hectic schedule of a Presidential campaign. Rey did not ever imagine herself in a room with the Senator, Poe and Ben Solo. As they argued about how much and the way in which he would be involved in the campaign, she wondered if and when her big mouth would ever disappear.

"I'm an experienced data analyst; the least you can let me do is what I'm trained to do. I'm bad with people, but I'm good with numbers."

Rey can tell that Poe is just about to interject when she decides to do it for him.

"What if it's a split and then we revaluate after the convention? Ben could focus more on person to person interaction until June, and then in July, we can re-evaluate the role?" She could see Ben sighing heavily and rubbing his face in exasperation while his mother nodded with a stoic look on her face.

"I think that is a great idea, don't you think, Ben? You can do three days a week as a data staffer and three days a week as a key part of our outreach team. Rey, I trust you can help with the organization of this schedule?" Rey nodded quickly. "And with your background, you can serve as a second set of eyes on the data frontier. This is a big job, my dear, but I am sure you are the one to do it."

"I don't need a second pair of eyes on my work, especially not inexperienced ones, mother. I assure you, I have enough expertise to handle it."

"Either way, you'll need someone to ensure a positive attitude on the trail, Ben."

"Well, excuse me for not being excited to put my life on hold for you for the millionth time." Poe and Rey sat silently while the mother and son had a staredown before Ben walks out of the room. Rey does her best to focus on the schedules and events that Poe and the Senator try to layout, scribbling notes into her book, trying to figure out how the hell she ended up here.

"Ok, so you and Ben will go to Plymouth, Sous and Lyons counties tomorrow to do some door-knocking and outreach with the volunteers of that county. We need to have a strong caucus showing in those counties next month. Do you understand?"

"Yes, for sure, I can make that happen!"

"Thank you for your passion in this race Rey, I don't know how you got Ben to agree, but it means a lot." Senator Organa offers a warm smile before continuing. "Poe tells me you have a green card hearing coming up soon?" Rey nods silently before the Senator continues. "I will make sure there is a glowing letter of recommendation for you before you go to give the judge."

"Really? That's amazing thank you so much, Senator!"

"It's nothing, dear. Heaven knows this system is an uphill climb, and I am happy to offer any kind of relief possible!"

Rey is shell shocked and thanks the Senator about ten times before leaving the office to wrangle her new boss, or maybe she's his boss. The chain of command is pretty confusing, but either way, she has to find Ben.

Looking around the makeshift headquarters, she can't seem to find the mop of black hair anywhere. Rey panics for a minute thinking she's already lost him, and therefore her job and probably her residency in the country but she sees Finn mouth bathroom quickly, and she signals a quick thank you before going to stand to watch outside the men's room in an attempt not to miss him.

"Jesus Christ!" Ben exclaims, clearly surprised by Rey's presence, jumping a little. "Are you stalking me now?"

"No. I just thought that we should talk and get to know each other a bit. Y'know since we're going to be spending so much time together. And I also figured it might help me get to know your voice a bit-"

"My voice," Ben scoffs.

"Yeah, well, I figured if I'm going to write any speeches for you, it would be good to understand your perspective."

Ben sighs deeply, already seemingly exhausted by Rey's enthusiasm.

"Or we could just try to get to know each other on our road trip tomorrow? If you want the day to relax and prepare for the campaign?" Most of Rey's enthusiasm had been deflated at this point as Ben's face settle into a permanent scowl.

"Look, I've been campaigning for my mother since I was eight, so with all due respect, I know a hell of a lot more about this shit show than you do."

"Oh, ok.."

"Sorry, what road trip are you talking about?" Ben asks, backtracking the conversation.

"Oh, well, after you left your mom's office, Poe gave a rough schedule for the next three weeks before the caucus. So tomorrow we're going to the three most northwestern counties and doing some work there."

"Of course, my mother would banish me to the freezing depths of Iowa," He mutters.

"So, do you want to meet outside the hotel tomorrow morning?" Rey is doing her best to get the conversation back on track despite feeling like she's losing that battle. "It's about a three-hour drive, and we're supposed to be there for ten, so I guess I'll see you in the lobby at 6:45?"

"Doesn't seem like I have any other option, does it?" He says sarcastically, raising his eyebrows.

"I guess not. Look, we're going to be spending a lot of time together, so I figured we could at least try to be friends." Ben has stomped away before Rey can even finish her sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's an asshole, Finn." Rey is currently stress packing her duffel bag for her next three days. So far she only has thermals, long underwear and two wool sweaters packed, fearful of Iowa in January. "He just has this whole 'I don't give a fuck' attitude that is so fucking frustrating. I can't believe what I dragged myself into, how could I not know that was her son at the bar!"

"Rey, you have to take a breath eventually. If he's got you this mad before you're stuck with him for three days, I don't know how you're going to survive."

"I don't know either Finn! We have a three-hour car ride tomorrow that is either going to be filled with total silence or shitty top 40 music." At this point, Rey is scrambling around the tiny hotel room she and Finn share looking for extra pairs of underwear and socks to pack. While most people have difficulty with the constant moving that happens when you work on a campaign, she has found it relaxing. After being so stuck in the residences at Dartmouth due to her status as an RA, she had been excited to get back on the move again. Her childhood filled with constant moves had made it hard for her to find comfort in any sense of home or the idea of putting down roots anywhere. She was happy to find Finn, an RA on the floor above hers because he was the closest thing she ever had to roots in one place. Their similar childhoods made the connection easy and silences comfortable. When Rey told him she was going to work for Senator Organa's campaign, he was quick to agree, assuring Rey they could be each other's family on this expedition.

Finn rolled off the twin bed he was lying on before standing up in the middle of Rey's path. He put his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to ground her and stop the constant pacing. "Rey, you are a lovely organized, passionate person. It is violently hard to dislike you. This situation sucks, and I'm sorry you have to deal with this shitty outcome, but I can't think of anyone else to handle this asshole. Poe couldn't do it. The Senator couldn't even convince her son to help, but you did! You can handle this crappy guy for a few weeks, trust me."

Rey takes a deep breath, letting Finn's words sink in. She knows he's right. She has dealt with a lot shittier situations than this. It's a few weeks for potentially a green card and career security for a lifetime.

"Thank you, Finn."

They have a quick hug before Finn says that he's going to see a friend in another room and let her pack. He's been going to see this friend quite a bit lately, but he has yet to reveal the name of the friend. Rey's confident he's hooking up with someone on the campaign but knew that with so little privacy in general that if Finn hasn't told her, it's for a reason, so she tries not to pry too much. She figured that he probably won't be back by the time she leaves the next morning, giving him a big hug as he leaves the room.

She zips up her duffel bag before saying a little prayer to the campaign gods that she doesn't murder Ben Solo within the next three days.

Rey gets to the lobby around 6:40 the next morning, maintaining her rule that on-time really just means late. When Ben is nowhere to be seen ten minutes later, she asks the front desk to dial his room for a wake-up call.

When she hears a groggy, deep voice on the other end of the line, which is most definitely a just-woke-up voice, Rey can feel the frustration building. She does her best to politely remind him that they have to leave as soon as possible, but he hangs up on her mid-way through the call. When he's not downstairs five minutes later, Rey decides that she'll drag him out of bed herself if she has to. She starts to bang on his door before it swings open, revealing a shirtless Ben Solo.

She hadn't realized how tall he was until now, as she has to fully crane her neck upwards to look at his face and not his pecs. She had thought that he was fairly skinny, but she realizes now that she has mistaken his leanness instead.

"I was coming. I just had to put a shirt on, and then I was going to come downstairs." He is obviously not a morning person. "Or would you prefer I go shirtless?"

Rey is not going to let herself get thrown off track by his teasing. "Absolutely not. Hurry up; we don't want to be late."

His mouth settles in a straight line after her lack of reaction to his teasing before he turns and slips on a sweater before grabbing a duffel bag of his own and joining her again in the hallway. They make their way to the parking lot silently as Ben clicks his keys, unlocking a black Jeep in the parking lot. They put their bags in the trunk before settling in the front of the car. Solo takes a deep breath before starting the vehicle as Rey tries to suppress the urge to fill the silence. The entire ride to get onto the interstate is silent before Rey can no longer stay comfortable in the quiet.

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Got to be honest, you lasted a lot longer than I thought."

"What?"

"With the silence. I could tell it was going to be an issue for you. What, with the peppy, golden retriever thing you got going on."

"Well, sorry, I just thought we could play twenty questions or something to fill the ride."

"It's okay, I already know you."

"Excuse me." Rey didn't think she had said that much at the bar.

"Yeah, there's about twenty of you at least in my mom's office every campaign time. So, you went to a good school, an Ivy probably but, like, not Harvard or Yale, maybe UPenn or Brown. If you're able to afford out of country tuition with that accent, your family is doing just fine. You were a poli sci major, and this is your first campaign and your "super excited to help elect a qualified woman.'" His voice goes up an octave during the last part. "You're only able to be here because your dad helps cover all the expenses that the dismal pay misses. This campaign is going to be the thing on your resume that helps you run a fancy campaign of your own, or work on Capitol Hill. Hell, if my mom wins, maybe she'll make you chief of staff!" Ben's eyes never leave the road despite Rey's constant staring at him. Frustration and boredom are evident in his voice. Rey's just happy it isn't silent. "Don't worry. You don't have to ask me. I'm sure you already spent the night googling my entire life, so you, like, so get me now." The valley girl accent did need some help.

"You're pretty close." Ben has a look on his face that makes it clear he thought his previous tangent would end the conversation. Rey both doesn't want to give him the satisfaction and truly despises the quiet. "I worked at a mechanic's shop for two years before I could go to university because I emancipated myself at 16 had had no savings. My mom brought me to the US when I was eight and then got a shitty boyfriend and long story short I was in foster care afterwards. The accent just kind of stuck. Part of the reason I like the campaign so much is because when I was an RA at Dartmouth it felt strange to be so stuck in one place because I moved so much as a kid. Being a TA and working at a different shop helped to cover my school fees and give me a little nest egg so that I could do something like this, work for something and someone that I believe in. Not that the this I wanted was to be patronized by a spoiled rich kid. You were right about the whole "working on capitol hill thing," but I want this experience more for my Green Card application than a resume. Also, I didn't google you last night, because I know how shitty it feels to have people judge you off of your record and not your personality." Rey has never been proven right about her assumptions so quickly.

She didn't know what she expected, but Rey was surprised when Ben looked at her briefly with a slight look of remorse on his eyes. He takes a deep breath as if revaluating his whole outlook of life, or perhaps just her. "Okay, you do me."

"What?"

"I made shitty presumptions about you, and now it's your turn. I know for a fact that you have some version of me cooked up in your head. This can be out getting to know each other activity or whatever?"

"Okay. I want to say Harvard or Yale just based on the lesser ivies comment. Probably a legacy kid or had your parents donate a building. Clearly a commerce or economics major with the whole nihilism, woe is me thing. Probably partied quite hard, didn't have a hard time with girls, and just barely passed your classes. It was okay, though, because you knew that with your connections, it would be easy to get a job after graduation, so you could live it up on your parent's money. You probably did some bullshit, soul searching trip after you graduated that most people can't afford. Ever since you've been working at some consulting firm, that's only lowkey evil, so you're able to sleep at night, but in reality, you live for the weekends when you can get blackout with your buddies. You say bullshit like 'I'm fiscally conservative but socially liberal.' because you think protests and political action are pointless or stupid or naïve. Or you're a libertarian, and I can't tell if that's worse or better."

Ben let out a low whistle at the scope of her assumptions. Rey had always despised the type of guys that she had described, Dartmouth was infested with them. Ben takes a deep breath before he starts to talk.

"I went to Westpoint, but I applied under a pseudonym so that I could get in and not my family. Got my degree then deployed for two tours, one in Iraq one in Afghanistan. I'm on reserve now. The nihilism doesn't come from my major, more just living in politics with my family for my entire life and seeing why the important shit doesn't get done. I don't really drink or party, my best friend lives across the country from me. His name is Hux; we deployed together. My degree is in data analysis because I like numbers and the constant of them. There's no room for disagreement with numbers. One is one. I do work at a consulting firm but do pro bono work as a hobby."

"Did you like the army?"

He knuckles go white as he grips the steering wheel. "I was good at what I did, some times I thought too good."

"Thank you for sharing that with me." The sun is starting to rise over the horizon, and Rey starts to believe it a metaphor for her situation. "Do you want to listen to some radio?"

"Sure." Ben has a relieved look on his face, happy to not have to fill the void.

"I'll put on some NPR-"

"Just not NPR-"

They both chuckled quietly before settling on a classic rock station for their drive. They don't speak for the next two hours except when Ben mumbles, "I'm not a libertarian."


	4. Chapter 4

The first two days in Plymouth and Sous went pretty well. Ben was definitely able to snap into campaign mode pretty easily, meeting volunteers and helping them knock on doors with a smile on his face. When he thought no one else was watching, he would scowl and curse the below-freezing weather and often his mother, but it was only Rey who noticed. After a full day in the cold, doing their duty, they would retire to the cheapest hotel they could find in whatever small town they ended up in at the end of the day. Rey would generally work for a few more hours in her room before she went to bed.

They had been pretty amicable together, definitely much more than their first few interactions. Rey still found herself offended at times with Ben's eye-rolls and nonchalant-less-ness that he approached life with. Ben could not imagine being as high-strung and constantly on as Rey. He had not seen her without her phone in her hand the entire time they spent together, like a child with a security blanket. But all together, they manage to scrape through their time together with silly questions and meaningless conversations.

The last night before the went back to Campaign Headquarters, the pair was lucky enough to stay in a hotel with a measly gym in it, and Rey vowed to go for a run the next morning to try and combat her restlessness. She dragged herself out of bed at six the next morning and marched down to the 'Health and Wellness Center," which consisted of some free weights, an old treadmill and a stationary bike.

Rey loved to run. It had started at one of her foster homes when she was 15. The house, full of screaming children, was in the middle of nowhere on a dirt road. She would often run as fast and as far as she could down the dirt road until she would double over in exhaustion. The act calmed her down and allowed her to organize her thoughts and their importance in her head. Running was especially helpful in University when she often felt trapped and uneasy on campus. She smiled slightly to herself as the machine started to whir, and the screen lit up. While Rey preferred to run outdoors, the cold outside and her lack of proper gear to deal with it led her to settle for funning indoors. She closes her eyes and lets her feet start to move for her, enjoying the burning feeling in her legs.

About forty minutes later, she hears a click of the door and a quiet "oh."

Rey turns around to see Ben in a pair of shorts and a tank top, holding a roller and large elastic band.

"Good morning!" She says. Rey still felt as if she was just being tolerated, hoping a friendly smile might get them closer to being friends rather than just two people stuck together. She had been complaining to Finn the night before about the innate coldness of Ben. Finn reminded her that he had not wanted to be on this campaign in the first place and that he probably dislikes his situation as a whole, which Rey happens to be a facilitator of, rather than her personally. Either way, Rey was determined to have Ben see the light if only to make her own life more manageable.

"G' morning."

"Didn't think you were really a morning person." She says, still panting heavily and turning off the treadmill.

Ben keeps his eyes glued to anything other than Rey, surveying the room as he explains, "I'm not, my shoulder's just been hurting like a bitch the past few days, so I figured I'd do the exercises my PT gave me."

"Oh, are you hurt?" Rey thinks to the past few days wondering if she can think of anything he's done to exacerbate it. It's honestly hard for her to picture anything happening to the broad shoulders, as they seem almost like a brick wall. 

"Just an old issue from the army. It's nothing compared to what some guys went through."

"Just because you don't have it the worst doesn't mean you can't complain," She said, trying to offer a smile as she made her way to the door. Ben smiles weakly and waves as she leaves him in peace. She heads back to the room to shower quickly before taking her laptop down to the breakfast area in order to try and figure out what the next week looks like. One of her favourite things about life on a campaign are the continental breakfasts offered in the hotels. Few things bring Rey as much joy as making a giant waffle, which then gets doused in syrup and whip cream. She decides to wait for a bit before she makes her breakfast, knowing she won't really be able to work with food in front of her. She lasts about twenty minutes before her stomach growling gets distracting and heads to the buffet to assemble her meal, shortly before Ben strolls in. His hair is still a little wet, but he looks refreshed for the most part. Once Rey has assembled all the necessary components for her breakfast she heads back to the small table, wondering if Ben will join her. She decides that he'll probably just sit on his own and read the paper or something.

A shadow appears above Rey as Ben holds his breakfast and a handful of fruit. He raises his eyebrows as if to ask if he can join, and Rey just offers a smile and a slight nod.

While she knew that they were pretty opposite in many ways, their breakfasts show a stark difference between the two. On Rey's side, there was a waffle, piled high with whip cream, a few pieces of bacon on the side and yogurt, if she felt so inclined. Ben had a small bowl of oatmeal with nothing on it, not even brown sugar Rey thought. He also brought over a banana, orange and apple with a small cup of black coffee. They ate silently until halfway through their meals when Ben tells Rey, "You're going to give yourself cavities."

"I've actually never had a cavity in my life, thank you very much." She rolls her eyes at his apparent desperate need to critique her diet. "At least I don't eat a suspicious breakfast."

Ben takes a bite of his banana while leaning back in his chair before saying, "How can food be suspicious?"

"Breakfast is the best meal of the day, where people cannot be judged for eating large amounts of sugar. Breakfast should be full of joy and you choose to eat plain oatmeal? Suspicious." She takes a sip of her water, raising her eyebrows at him.

"At least I won't crash in two hours."

"Ahh, but you can't crash if you maintain a solid sugar level, that is the key, oh young one."

He rolls his eyes, and they finish the rest of the meals in silence. They still have thirty minutes until they have to leave, so when Ben picks up, the paper Rey doesn't see anything wrong with opening up her laptop.

"Did you see the new additions to your schedule last night?"

"Nope."

"Oh, well, there's three days of office work as negotiated, and then we head to the south-western counties next week. Your mom also added 'haircut' to the to-do list while we're at headquarters. Her note says she would like to see your ears again before she dies."

Ben scoffs but keeps his eye trained on the newspaper. "You can just delete that. And while you're at it, please communicate to my mother that I am a grown man capable of getting myself a haircut without the micro-managing skills of my 22-year-old assistant."

"First of all, I can't say that to your mother, as I will probably get fired. Two, your hair is quite long. Three, I prefer the term manager. And four, I am twenty-five years old, and lots of people say that I'm very mature for my age, old man."

"Those people probably don't eat breakfast with you."

"Whatever."

Ben finally looks up from his paper to continue his point. "My hair is long because I need to hide the ridiculous ears given to me by my mother's side of the family. I mean honestly, they look photoshopped in my cadet photo! And I'm only 31 and would appreciate you not alluding otherwise."

Rey barely hears the last part as she starts to google Ben's cadet photo. Rows of the photo pop up and her mouth drops a little bit. Ben notices her silence and cranes his neck to see what she's gawking at. He grimaces. "It's just awful. Somehow I looked better in the middle of the desert in Afghanistan halfway through a tour than before I left."

He looks so young in the photo. His face is free of some crinkles that are now etched in. The little line in the middle of eyebrows that exaggerates when Ben is frustrated has yet to be created. Many of the freckles on his face are in the photo. His lips look huge and soft. But the ears are by far the most interesting part of the portrait. Because of the cut of the formal hat, anyone's ears would look bigger. Ben just looks as if he still needed to grow into the features.

"They're not that bad."

"You're just trying to be nice," he says almost petulantly.

"I think you just had to grow into them. Pull your hair back for a second."

He sighs but indulges her pushing his hair so that she could see his insecurity. She was right. They didn't look abnormal anymore. The only odd thing about them was that they were slightly tinted red at the tips. "They look perfectly normal to me."

"You already know how to lie like a politician."

They sit in silence for a bit longer before they started their day of knocking on doors in the tundra of Iowa.

Rey had not thought she would be any good at managing someone else's schedule, as she could barely keep track of her own. She had surprised herself with her ability to wrangle Ben and keep their day organized. They had left the country at the right time, precisely 7:30 that evening, and should be back to headquarters around 11, providing traffic not be too bad. She had been busying herself by setting up Ben's social media profiles while he lamented about the extinction of privacy.

"Is there a photo you want for your profile picture?"

"Just give me the default one."

"If you don't start cooperating, I'll make it your cadet photo."

"See, this is what I mean! That photo shouldn't even be out there! The rise of social media has led to increased stupidity of the general public. People sign away their lives without ever reading the terms at which they're doing so." Rey tunes him out while she finds a good photo of him on his mother's Instagram. She makes a note to find or take a more updated profile photo, one that makes him look fun and young, while also being dedicated and practical. Rey had taken a few pictures of Ben while he was talking to volunteers. She found one of him laughing with a teenage boy volunteer in an Organa t-shirt and decides it's a good start to his online presence. Rey knows for a fact that they were laughing about some video game they both enjoyed and some point when Ben' owned' another player with a kill streak of some sort. She posts it to the new twitter and Instagram accounts before putting her phone down and letting out a big yawn.

"So, what are you going to do for the next three days?" Ben asks as lets out an exaggerated blink.

"I'll be with you in analytics and polling."

"I just can't escape you, huh."

Rey, tired from the past few days and desperate to talk to someone who doesn't resent her existence, is not in the mood to decipher Ben Solo's ever-changing moods. "Well, if you hadn't stormed out from the meeting with Poe and your mother, you would know that. You would also know that I specialized in analytics and statistics in school."

"Studying a skill is a lot different than actually applying it. I just don't want to waste all my time teaching you how to actually to do it tomorrow."

"Don't worry; I'm sure there will be enough people in the department that we won't even have to talk." Rey scoffs at Ben's arrogance.

"No, that's not," Ben takes a deep sigh. "That's not what I meant."

Rey just closes her eyes and leans into the window, praying for election day to come.


	5. Chapter 5

It turned out that the analytics department, at this point in the campaign, was precisely three people; Ben, Rey and a very enthusiastic woman named Rose, who most definitely got on Ben's nerves with her energy. Rey was able to balance the analytics work while balancing Ben's emerging social media accounts (he was already verified, but she didn't want to brag). She had tried to start getting him booked for different speaking events and talk shows, but it was proving more difficult than she thought. 

She had been missing her desk next to Finn, starting to feel isolated in the small part of the headquarters that analytics took up. They were right next to communications, with Rose and Rey's desks being parallel to each other and Ben in a makeshift office, that was not very soundproof. They continued their weekly routine of three days in obscure counties and the rest of the week dedicated to creating smart polling questions, translating the numbers coming into the campaign and often a lot of arguing. People often had to poke their heads into the office and remind the two that their yelling over the necessity of the Senator being pro-police and tough on crime versus the need to acknowledge the consistent discrimination faced by communities of colour. She had shouted that he stood for nothing and cared more for winning than the issues while he yelled that she was naïve, and nothing could be done unless the Senator was elected, which the numbers made clear the positions needed. It was frustrating and challenging. He was frustrating and challenging. 

The night of the caucus came up faster than expected, and many of the campaign staffers watched anxiously as the numbers got reported all night. Senator Organa swept Iowa. The next week she won New Hampshire by double-digit points. Another week later, on Super Tuesday, she had a clear triumph. As the campaign started to find it's stride, and it became more evident that Leia would be the nominee, more consultants came in, and the offices became more crowded. Analytics grew from a 3 person operation to a 12 person machine, and Rey continuously felt more vulnerable in her position. She was young and had never worked on a real campaign, and here she was managing an integral part of the Senator's image. Ben had only become more stressed, not liking all the newcomers. Rey had heard him mutter, after bringing him some new reports and a cup of coffee, that she was the only useful one in the group. 

Halfway through the primary process, they were both called into the Senator's office to re-evaluate his position and how he was to operate going forward. They walked to the head office together, and Rey can feel her heart beating out of her chest, sure she's on her way to be demoted. She's happy to do whatever the campaign needs, but she's learned to really like her job. Yes, Ben can be frustrating, but it's in a good way a lot of the time where she feels challenged and fulfilled by her work. And for the most part, they're getting to be almost friends. Ben has even brought her coffee half a dozen times which was always a surprise. That being said, she really has no idea what she's doing or why she got this job. 

Rey must have zoned out a little because she jumps when Ben leans down and whispers in her ear, "Don't worry, I won't let you get fired."

She looks up at sees a comforting smile on his face and offers a small one in return. They're greeted by Senator Organa, Poe and the new communications director Amilyn. "Hey, guys!" The Senator welcomes them, opening her arms to her son, almost implying that he should give her a hug. Ben gives one of the most awkward hugs Rey has ever seen, but Ben does, reluctantly, put his arms around her. He takes a seat next to Rey while the Senator, Pow and Amilyn remain standing, almost asserting their dominance. 

"So, we just wanted to kind of review how you guys will be operating going forward in the campaign. Rey, you've been doing a great job so far. And, Ben, you've been so gracious with your time." Rey smiles, trying to be as likable as possible while Ben remains stoic as ever. Amilyn smiles and continues. "We would like you two-"

The Senator cuts her off. "How do you feel about your involvement thus far, Benji?"

Rey most definitely took note of this nickname while getting nervous for Ben's answer. She was pretty sure that he liked her, working with her at the very least. Ben himself seems a little shocked by the question, like he was not used to his mother caring about his opinion. "Yeah, uh, well. Yeah, so I think my involvement has been good thus far. I definitely feel more valuable in analytics. I'm not sure people get anything from my appearances. But, uh, yeah, thus far, it's been good." Rey had never heard him stutter like this before, obviously nervous in front of his mom. While she did not know much about their relationship, Rey knew that Ben and Senator Organa did not have a close relationship, Ben often looking frustrated or smothered by her. Rey had noticed that he had been going for lunch at least once a week in her office, so hopefully, that was helping their relationship.

Leia offers a warm smile. "Good! Well, I don't see much reasoning why any of that has to change too drastically. Especially when your polls have been so helpful." It's almost as if she's saying it more to Poe and Amilyn than her son or Rey. "I'd like to speak to Rey alone if that's possible." Of course, it's possible. The Senator's the boss of everyone. Ben offers a short squeeze on the shoulder as he exits the room, something Leia notices instantly. 

Leia speaks as soon as the door closes. "What do you think, Rey?"

"I think that Ben is wonderful at both the roles he plays on the campaign. I definitely think he downplays his interactions with volunteers and supporters. He connects a lot more than he thinks, sure he's a little awkward at times, but when he can tell that people are really on the campaign with their full hearts behind it, Ben makes sure to thank them and make them feel important. If I can be frank, Senator, I also thinks he likes doing something with you. I think he feels like he shares something meaningful with you." 

"That's very kind of you." Leia offers a warm smile. "Are you enjoying your work, Rey?"

Surprisingly, she doesn't have to think very long before answering. "I do. It's challenging in a really good way. I feel like Ben and I work very well together, and I appreciate the ability to learn multiple roles at once."

"And what do you see the pair of you doing for the rest of the campaign?" They had never been referred to as a pair before. 

"Honestly, I think that during the bus tour, for the rest of primaries, it would make sense to have Ben stay with the team. Honestly, to have him drive his car behind the bus so that he can do other, local events and more of the campaign can be working at once. Afterwards, once the plane becomes the prime mode of transportation, I think that his data skills would be useful in the core team setting. There are a few events that I am trying to set up that would work around this schedule easily." 

"Thank you for your input, Rey. Do you think you could send Ben in for me?" Rey nods and smiles, thanking Leia for her time. 

She finds Ben nervously pacing in the group area of the headquarters. His eyes go wide when he sees her. "What, uh, did my mom say? Did you talk about me? She didn't say anything too personal, did she?"

"No, we just scheduled some pedicures together and talked about our favourite boyband." Ben gave her a confused look before realizing that she was teasing, instantly furrowing his eyebrows. "We talked about the campaign, Ben! What are you so stressed about?"

He quickly shakes his head as if trying to pretend that he was acting totally normal before. "Nothing, don't worry about it." 

"Okay," she eyes him suspiciously. "Well, she wants to see you now. It's your turn to appease the queen, Benji." Ben opens his mouth as if he's about to tell her off before snapping it shut and storming off. 

Rey goes to visit Finn at her old desk, and they do their best to catch up on the craziness of their lives. Finn mentions the guy he's been seeing briefly but quickly retracts his statement, which Rey decides to not pick at. He asks her if she's been getting enough sleep, which he already knows the answer to just by looking at the circles under her eyes. While they talk, she gets an email confirming the Ben was "openly and enthusiastically" invited to the speaking event she had been trying to get him booked at for weeks. Finn offers a hug as she lets out a mini squeal, proud of herself for finally booking an event for Ben that had people other than just the adoring fans of his mother. 

They're so engulfed in their conversation that the pair don't even notice a furious Ben Solo walking at a brisk pace towards the two. "You," He points to Rey. "My office now."

While Rey is a very smart person and yet she can find no words for the amount of dread she feels as Ben closes the door in his makeshift office. "What the fuck. Truly, and I mean this as sincerely as I can, what the fuck were you thinking. What made you believe that it was appropriate to say anything to my mother about how you view my relationship with her?" She's sure the whole office can hear her being reprimanded like a child. Rey thinks back to the day she met Ben in the bar after a very similar situation with Poe. As Ben continues to yell, tears well up in Rey's eyes and she can feel her fight or flight response kicking in. "Honestly, Rey, who do you think you are?"

He finally looks her, stilling his arms that were swinging in the air as if they were searching for reason. This is the first time he notices the tears in her eyes, but he doesn't have time to say anything before she leaves the office in search of an empty closet to cry into. 

Ben just stood in his office, dumbfounded and remembering how shitty he was with people and women specifically. He groaned, shoving his face into his palms, trying to reset himself before he went to find Rey and apologize. Taking out his frustration with his parents on people around him was, unfortunately, a personality trait. His friends had faced it before, particularly his army buddy Hux, who often took the brunt of Ben's aggression during their time in the First Order Company together. 

He just got so frustrated with his mother sometimes. They were still working on repairing their relationship after it had devolved so heavily while he was a teenager. His mother was always away from the house for work, and he knew that what she did was important, but it still hurt a lot when he barely got to spend any time with the woman he was constantly compared to. It also meant he spent a lot of time in a silent house with his dad, which was a whole can of worms in its own way. When she was home, she suffocated Ben, wanting to invade every inch of his life. 

He knew that she wasn't happy with his choice to join the army, continually telling him that there are better ways to make a difference rather than risking his life or compromise his humanity. Ben had never admitted to her that she was right about the humanity aspect of her argument as he felt himself get lost in the military, starting to enjoy the cruelty he was imposing on others, without questioning his general or the war at all. When he was discharged with his shoulder injury (and after very intensive therapy), he reached out to his mother to try and mend the relationship. Many aspects of their relationship stayed the same; she was overbearing and wanted to know everything about his life and set him up with potential future wives from her office. He was moody and could have a short fuse, not wanting meddling in his dating life. The few comments she had made about Rey to him frustrated him the most, which his therapist would say is because they had grains of truth in them, but that is neither here nor there. He was terrified at what Leia could have said to Rey in their private conversation — horrified at what she could have ruined.

As Ben looked around the office, he couldn't see Rey anywhere. Starting to get nervous, he ran over to her friend, Finn, to see if he had information. 

"Hey, Finn, uh, have you seen Rey?" 

Finn only offers a steely glare. "Yes."

"Okay, great. Can you, uh, tell me where she went?"

"I think you should just give her a minute, dude."

Ben, frustrated, said, "It's about the campaign, and it's important, okay?"

"And you'll apologize for screaming at her and overworking her?" Ben gives a tight nod. "She's in the cleaning closet in the hallway." Ben tries to offer a smile, but he's already halfway down the hall. 

Before he knocks on the doors, he presses his oversized ear to the door to hear quiet sniffling on the other side. He rapts lightly on the door, making the sniffling stop. "Rey," he mumbles. "I'm here to apologize."

"Okay, thanks! I'm okay in here, just, uh, taking a call."

"If you're going to lie, you need to get better at it. Please just open the door-" Ben barely even realizes that the door is open before he gets yanked into the small supply closet. He is too large for most settings, but he feels particularly aware of the space he takes up in this closet with his manager. He had to crane his neck down to look at her face, which had streaks from tears down her cheeks, which she quickly wiped away. There was barely four inches between them. 

"I'm sorry for what I said, I just. I'm still rebuilding my relationship with my mom, and she can be very overbearing, and I took it out on you. That wasn't okay, and I'm sorry." 

"Honestly, Ben, it's fine. I did overstep, and it wasn't my place to say. It was just overwhelming, and I think I just had too much coffee or something, and I'm super strung out." She was almost vibrating with the amount of shaking jittering her body was doing.

Ben placed his hands on her shoulder in an attempt to help ground her. "It's never okay for someone to take out their frustration with someone else on you. You look exhausted," Rey lets out a huff, signalling her slight offence at his comment. "Just take the night off. Go to bed early and we can reset and start fresh tomorrow. Yeah?"

Ben feels like all the air is knocked out of him when Rey's arms wrap around him, and she buries her head in his chest. She's so warm. Hesitantly, Ben wraps his arms around Rey and tries to take a subtle sniff of her hair. It felt like they stood like that for an hour, even though it couldn't have been for more than an hour.   
�  
"Ben," Rey mumbles.

"Yes."

"While I have your sympathy, there's something I kind of have to tell you, and I need you to remember that I have the moral high ground right now."

"What is it, Rey?"

"Remember when you said you really didn't want to do that TED talk think and not even to bother trying to book it?"

"Rey," Ben groans.

"They're very excited to have you next week."


	6. Chapter 6

f "Good morning, Ben!"

"Rey, you are a wonderful assistant and dare I say, friendly acquaintance. But, I am currently so nervous I could throw up, so I just need you to be a little less peppy."

Ben and Rey, or the FSU (First Son Unit) as they were now referred to in headquarters, had been making their way across the country with the primary staff, travelling in Ben's car behind the bus for the past two weeks. More and more primaries rolled in as the Senator secured her vast lead to becoming the eventual nominee. The day beforehand, they had split up with the bus, which was heading to Dallas and the FSU going to Houston to make sure Ben made his speaking arrangement. She was lucky to have the moral high ground when she told Ben, because he was resistant, yes, but was able to accept it pretty quickly. He had said no to help every time Rey had asked if he wanted a second pair of eyes on his speech. She knew that a professional, experienced staffer would make sure to double-check the speech and make sure it fell in line with the core values of the campaign, but Rey was trying to trust Ben more after their supply closet heart to heart. 

As she plugged in the address of the theatre they were going to in Ben's GPS, Rey tried to provide a calming presence to Ben, who was obviously nervous. He gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. Ben had also been trying to be nicer and more even-tempered for the past few weeks; something Rey had really appreciated.

"Do you want to practice?" Rey asked. 

"I practiced the entire night last night. I had to cover the mirrors in my room so that I didn't have to look at myself while I did it. I mean my hands, what am I supposed to do with them? Where do they go?"

"You can just put them in your pockets if you need to. Neutralize them." Rey looks out at the city as Ben takes deep breaths and tries to calm himself. As Rey continued to travel across the states to more and more significant cities, she began to realize how much they all looked alike. Similar high rises and new hipster areas. It made question her desire to live in a city so bad if they're all the same, where the character or purpose of living in any of them?

She sent a few emails, wrote a few tweets and posted a photo on Instagram by the time they made it to the concert hall. Rey got out of the car and walked five feet away before she realized Ben was still sitting in the front seat, hands at the perfect 10 and 2 position. Rey walks over and opens his door for him.

"Ben," she says, putting her hand on his shoulder, attempting to get him to look at her. "You are a great leader and a great speaker. I know in my heart that you can do this." Ben just nods quickly, still not convinced. "You just have to go up there and say fuck it, right? Fuck those people and fuck whatever they think, you have an incredible story to tell, whatever it may be."

"What if I mess up?"

"Then I yell at the people running AV until they give me the copy of your speech, and we can make sure no one else can ever see it, okay? I can be very persuasive, remember?"

Ben finally looks her in the eyes and says, barely louder than a whisper, "What if my mom doesn't like it?" It's so clear how starved for affection Ben must have been growing up with the constant need for his parents' approval. He looks so young to Rey in the moment. 

"You know what? If your mom can't see how hard you're working and how much you're giving to this campaign then… fuck her, Ben. You and I both know that you're working seven days a week for her and giving your all, and if she doesn't appreciate it, then she can fuck off."

Ben had never heard Rey say anything bad about his mother. Not even on late nights or early morning. Rey's conviction and belief in his mother had always been steadfast. He knew how much it meant for her to say something like that. He offered a weak smile and stood up. Hey and Rey walked into the building together, getting mic'd up and ushered from room to room until they're standing in the wings, watching a woman in a bright blue dress talk about sleep. As her final applause starts, Ben can feel his heart start to race. He feels Rey's hand slip into his own and looks down, shocked. Her hand is so much smaller than his. She squeezes his tightly, offering a smile as the MC introduces Ben, and he holds on for as long as he can before he walks onto the stage. 

Rey only realizes how different Ben looks when he's actually on stage. She's never seen him in anything other than slacks and a button-up top, usually with a tie and rolled up sleeves. Today he was wearing a dark t-shirt, jeans and a sweater with pockets. Rey didn't even think Ben owned jeans. His hands were immediately stuffed into his pockets as he started to speak. Rey watched closely on the monitor, chewing on her phone case with nerves (a habit Ben had chastised her for). 

"Hi there, uh. So my name is Ben, and when my assistant/manager booked me for this event, it took me a while to figure out what I wanted to talk to about for so long. Once I figured it out, it was straightforward to write this, so I'm hoping that once I start talking, my nerves will fade and this will get a little bit easier." He lets out a nervous chuckle, and there's a spattering of applause in the audience. "Many of you may know my mother, Leia, currently the sitting Senator for the State of New York. And I am incredibly proud of her, now, and we have worked very hard at our relationship to get to this point. But, when I was a teenager, and I'd like to preface this with the fact that I was a very dramatic teenager. Not that I was in plays or musicals or anything, I just was very emo and thought that the entire world was against me." Another light chuckle from the audience. "So, when I was a teenager, I was very resentful towards my mother. I didn't care about what she was doing at her job to improve other's lives; all I cared about was if she showed up to my lacrosse games. I also had a hard time connecting with my dad at times, even though he tried very hard. Even letting me try to drive his prized car when I was 15. 

"This resentment from me grew and grew into a really dark place, and I didn't want to have anyone compare me to my parents. So, while I told my mom, I was applying to her alma mater and six other respectable schools, I applied to West Point under a pseudonym. I would not recommend this as it causes a lot of administrative trouble once I got there, which resulted in a lot of extra miles for me to run. Westpoint itself were some of the best years of my life where I finally had people around me who I shared a common goal with. I'm an only child, I quit lacrosse pretty early on, not that emo teenage Ben had a lot in common with his beefcake teammates."

Ben takes a deep breath while the audience chuckles a little bit. He was shocked at the fact that he hadn't passed out yet. If Rey were sitting down, she would be on the edge of her seat. 

"So, I do my four years at Westpoint, and I join the First Order company in the United States Army, and I serve two tours, one in Kazakhstan and one in Afghanistan. I was having some of the best times of my life in the middle of the desert. If I'm being honest with myself, a big reason I joined the army was anger and the drive for retribution. I was angry at my parents and the world; I was lonely. My mother worked more than ever following the attacks on September 11, so not only was that day a terrible tragedy for the whole country, but my mother was gone more than ever trying to pick up the pieces of this attack and provide healthcare to first responders and help our state feel safer. I remember one night, a few months after the attack, I heard my mom sobbing to my dad about the injustice and randomness of these attacks after a full day hearing testimonial from survivors. I had never heard my mother cry before. I felt that the attackers had done something personally to me with this, and I wanted to get retribution.

"It was also fun. Shooting things and blowing things up in the controlled environment of training was fun. I was good at being in the army, and I really felt a passion for it like nothing I'd ever felt before. All of the personal and political reasons for me joining the military had kind of faded away, and being in the army really just meant to me being with my friends. There aren't many situations where your friends and community prove time and time again that they would not abandon you, no matter what. 

"So, when I was discharged due to a back and shoulder injury, I felt lost in the world. Suddenly, I was just a civilian again. I hadn't spoken to my parents in years, as they hadn't been the most supportive about my foolproof plan of being a soldier for the rest of my life the last time I had talked to them. I spent a few months just wandering around New York. All of my problems felt very insignificant. Who am I to complain about a coffee line or whether when my friends were being shot at in the middle of the desert. In the military, everything has a reason. Whether it be hygiene or tradition or safety, everything you do has a reason behind it, and a purpose. I was growing increasingly aggressive as I couldn't characterize or articulate my feelings. 

"I tried to do yoga because an article on the internet said it would make me calm. I screamed at a lady who got a sweat on my mat. So. Not very calming. This transition was difficult for me, and I had no significant physical or mental issues after the war, so my struggle felt so undeserved. In the civilian world, there are no ranks, and I felt like I had to prove myself constantly, something I hadn't felt since I was a teenager, always trying to differentiate my self from my parents. I had spent eight years of my life in a life or death mentality, with people who were in this mentality with me. And that had been so energizing and had given my life such a purpose. How was I supposed to do anything now after that feeling? 

"I eventually smarted up and went to the VA and talked with people who had been in my situation beforehand and a therapist. I slowly started to feel normal again. I started to rebuild my relationship with my parents. I found hobbies that I enjoyed. But I began to think I would never find a passion for a job like I had in the army. And I came to terms with that fact, for the most part, y' know?

"But, then, I met this random woman at a bar in the middle of rural Iowa."

Rey's breath felt like it was stuck in the middle of her throat. He surely wasn't going to talk about her?

"My mom had just asked me to help with her campaign, saying that my experience as a data analysist would be helpful, and she could spend more time with me, and according to her, I could meet a nice girl to settle down with and give her a few grandchildren before she's 80. Let it be known that Leia Organa is a very stereotypical, over interested mother when it comes to my personal life." Honestly, at this point, Ben should just be a stand-up comedian, Rey thinks. 

"So I told my mom that I would think about it, not really interested in the hectic environment of a campaign. And then I met this woman at the bar who worked on my mother's campaign. Don't worry; this story is very strictly G rated. She had kind of bad day, and I asked why she would want to spend so much time and emotional energy when campaigns, for me, because I had been doing them for my entire life, was just a lot of schmoozing with people who tell me I've gotten tall and having to wear a tie every day. But the way this staffer talked about the campaign and my mother's career was life-changing. I realized that this was her life or death mission surrounded by friends. This was to her what the army was for me. So, I joined the campaign.

"And I am happy to report that I found that again working to elect my mother. I have the same feeling I have with this job that I had in the army. It's life or death. And the things that feel this important, like a mission with a community around you has given my life a real purpose again. So, this was a really long-winded way of trying to implore you guys to find the thing, the job, the issue, the hobby that feels life or death. Because those things are what make life worth it."

Holy shit. Rey thought. 

The crowd burst into applause, and Ben smiled slightly and nodded as if to signify a thank you to the audience. Rey had to wipe away a tear that was sneaking out of her eye as she watched Ben come off the stage. That was the most incredible thing she had ever seen Ben do, to be that vulnerable and honest in front of so many people. And he had talked about her.

As he walked into the wings, Rey found herself launching her body at Ben to envelop him in a hug before she could even really think about it. They hadn't really hugged since Rey's meltdown in the closet, and even then, it was strangely comfortable. He was the perfect height, and she was able to apply the ideal amount of pressure around his torso so that it was comforting and not constricting. It was the best hug she had in a while. 

But this one was strangely off-kilter. Ben stumbles a bit, trying to regain his balance after her mass had slammed into his. It took him a second, but once he was back on two feet, the hug went back to the perfect level of comfort. "You were amazing, Ben!" she whispered in his ear. 

"Really? I wasn't too awkward? And I didn't ask to talk about you which is so shitty-"

Rey leans away just far enough so that she can look at him directly. His arms stay around her waist, and so do hers, enjoying the touch too much. "Ben. It was perfect." He takes a deep breath and then drops his hands, almost like he just realized that they were touching in, not a broom closet.

A few hours later, they're on the highway to Memphis, the next stop in the First Son road trip. A comfortable silence was enveloping the Jeep as they drove, Ben trying to keep his eyes focused while it gets darker out and Rey answering emails. She only looks up when the car starts to slow down and sputter. Rey then noticed the array of check engine lights that covered the dashboard. 

She tried to take a deep breath before she asks, "Hey, uh, Ben, why didn't you say that your check engine lights were on?"

"I figured I'd just get it checked out in Memphis." 

"How long have they been on?"

"A few weeks?"

"Okay, Ben, pullover right now."

He obliged, and she silently got out, went to her suitcase in the trunk and started digging through it. Most people would have been daunted by the task of living out of a carryon for so long, but Rey found it surprisingly easy to widdle down her wardrobe. When she finds the coveralls, she's looking for Rey put them on, making sure to cover all of her nice work clothes (of which she had very little). 

"Why in the world do you pack mechanic coveralls with you on a daily basis?" Ben says as he stares at the slightly smoking engine. 

"For situations just like this," She snaps. "Can you just call Poe or drop him a pin or something? Figure out if there's anyone close by that we can stay with if we have to."

"You do realize that we're in the middle of rural Arkansas? How many Democratic super fans do you think there are going to be?"

Rey hugs as she starts to feel around the engine, finding the smoking spark plug. "First of all, you shouldn't stereotype by where we are; there are hardworking democrats everywhere." Rey can feel herself getting more and more frustrated as it gets darker and darker. "Second, we didn't have any other options." Ben realizes that there's no point in arguing and takes a few steps away to start the call. 

Rey is covered in grease by the time Ben comes back over. "So. Poe's an ass."

"We knew that." 

"There's a woman coming in like twenty minutes; I dropped Poe a pin. She says we can stay with her tonight. In the meantime, we should stay inside the car, we don't know what's roaming around, and it'll get cold soon." 

She closes the hood and grumbles her way back to the passenger seat. "I'm sorry. I'm not good with cars." He takes a deep breath when she stays silent, half frustrated and half overtired. "My dad really likes cars, and he tried to get me into them too, but it was always a last resort when I was in my peak angry ben mood."

"I liked your speech. Why did- How did you decide to be so honest?"

"Um. Well, my therapist said it would be good for me, number one. And, I don't know, it felt true and right, to be honest. Also, I didn't know what else to talk about. I left a lot out, though." 

"Like what?" 

"Um, like the fact that I had big issues with the command in the army a lot of the time. I definitely did things without question that looking back; I'm not proud of. The fact that I was almost to good at shooting people and blowing things up, to the point where I thought I was going to lose myself." Or the fact that I am developing a massive crush on the assistant who convinced me to join the campaign. "What would you have talked about?"

"I don't know. I know I've had a pretty abnormal life sure, but sometimes I think my ambition gets in the way of me like enjoying life. I have very little social life, and sometimes I get worried that if or when I get to a comfortable place in my career, I won't have anyone to enjoy it with. The only lessons I learned from foster care was to look out for your self first and to be selective about who you let in." They're facing each other now in the front seat, waiting for their random saviour. It's starting to get cold outside, and Rey tries to ignore the howl she hears from outside.

"Have I made the cut?"

"Your three quarters through the door, I think." She offers a smile as they hear a honk behind them and headlights start to fill the car. They hop out to meet Jan, a middle-aged woman in some beautiful denim overalls and a pixie cut. They introduce themselves while she hooks up Ben's car to her own to tow it back to her house. Ben stays silent while Rey chats happily with her about her hobbies and work. Ben has barely said a word by the time they arrive at her house. 

It a modest house in a pretty rural area that reminds Rey of some of her foster homes. Ben calls Poe to let him know that they're safe, and where to pick them up the next day while Rey enjoys some tea with Jan. It 11 when she finally offers to show them where they'll be sleeping. Ben carries their bags up the stairs as they follow Jan up the stairs. 

"So, I'm just down the hallway, and the bathroom is the first door on the right. And then, just up ahead is your room!"

Rey thanks her again and follows Ben to the room that was decorated in a beautiful farmhouse chic theme. Ben seemed glue to his spot, and Rey only figures out why when she moves around him only to be greeted by one king-sized bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heavily inspired by adam drivers real ted talk


End file.
